cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Storyline Wrestling Federation
http://www.youtube.com/user/TheSWFuniverse?feature=watch http://storylinewrestlingfederation.webs.com/ A ficticious Wrestling Federation featuring CAW (Create-A-Wrestlers) Superstars based off Playstation 2 (PS2) videogames: Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth (SYM), Smackdown: Here Comes the Pain (HCTP) and Smackdown vs. Raw 2006 (SVR06). The matches are held within these games and results have been noted in the creators history files. The storylines are based around "The Avenger" Jack Canada, "The Human Wrecking Machine" Bonesaw, The Super Warrior, "The Sadistic Clown" Crazy Ray, tag team The Extreme Eliminators, tag team The Bad Boy Core, "The Pickup Artist" Diamond Madano and it's most popular superstar "The Dragon" Max Blaze. 'YEAR 15 (Current Storyline Year)' '-THE OCCUPY MOVEMENT SAGA-' Year 15 kicked off just the way it had ended, with Maria Shriver, Wife of SWF President Arnold Schwarzenegger vying for power. She recruited The Undertaker as her hired gun or hit man, and the returning "The Torpedo" Mike Tirrito as her chosen one in a push for a new SWF golden boy. At Enter the Chamber, it was announced that at StoryMania 15: Furious Vendetta; The Undertaker will represent Maria Shriver as he will face Arnold Schwarzenegger in a Hell in a Cell Match, in a winner becomes the sole President of the SWF contest. Mike Tirrito will face SWF Champion Max Blaze in the main event of StoryMania 15 in a 30-Minute No DQ/Interference Banned Iron Man Match. '-ENTER THE CHAMBER CPV (June 16th, 2012)-' The final SWF CPV before StoryMania 15: Furious Vendetta was no disappointment. In the main event, Max Blaze survived five opponents in an Elimination Chamber to retain his SWF Championship. The match came down to Max Blaze, Jack Canada and The Burque. Canada eliminated The Burque. Max Blaze then eliminated Canada off a breathe taking elbow drop from the top of a chamber cell which he followed up with a Max End. Max Blaze will now move on to StoryMania 15 to defend the title against Rumble Winner Mike Tirrito. Eric Swagert would retain the World Heavyweight Championship against Crazy Ray in a TLC Match. Crazy Ray had stolen the title as ransom to bait Swagert into a TLC Match. Swagert had immediately accepted but would get the title back until a free for all battle on the final Stricken before Enter the Chamber. Eric Swagert will now move on to StoryMania 15 to defend the title against StoryMania 15 Title Shot Winner Diamond Madano. Diamond Madano had won the StoryMania 15 title shot in an Elimination Chamber match versus five other opponnents. It came down to Madano and career rival Kevin Blaze. Madano would hit a swanton off the top of a chamber cell to pick up the pinfall. Since, Mike Tirrito has elected to face SWF Champion Max Blaze. Madano will challenge Eric Swagert for the World Title at StoryMania. In other notable news, Arnold Schwarzenegger and the Undertaker agreed to a Hell in a Cell Match for StoryMania. The two face to face confrontation segments between The Rock & Vin Diesel and Stone Cold & Sylvester Stallone each ended in brawls. '-THE RUMBLE CPV (November 12th & 13th, 2011)-' At the Rumble in the Rumble Match, The Undertaker would enter at #1 and Mike Tirrito would enter at #30 having earned the spot by defeating Kevin Blaze at the final CPV of Year 14: CAWrmageddon. Arnold would attack Taker before the Rumble match and Taker would fight well before being eliminated. The Rumble came down to Arnold and Tirrito with Tirrito prevailing. Tirrito had earned the right to go onto StoryMania 15: Furious Vendetta to meet the Major Champion of his choosing. Following the contest, Maria Shriver came on the tron and announce she had acquired HALF of all of Arnold's assets.. making her half or co-Owner of the SWF. Maria immediately named herself co-President of the SWF. This would esculate into a brawl between Arnold and Tirrito, Taker would join Tirrito in the taking out of Arnold. Earlier in the event, Max Blaze challenged SWF Champion Jack Canada in a 2 of 3 Falls match up. This was Max Blaze's first title shot since Slamfest in Year 14. Max took the first and final falls to win 2-1 and be crowned a Major Champion for the first time since StoryMania 12: The Epic Showdown on May 19th, 2008. CLASSIC HISTORY StoryMania 12: The Epic Showdown "The Avenger" Jack Canada def. "The Dragon" Max Blaze 4-3 in a 30-Minute Iron Man Match to win the World Heavyweight Championship (WHC). It was said to be SWF's version of Super Bowl XLII (Giants def. Patriots 17-14). Max Blaze had left WrestleMania's 7, 8 and 11 with the SWF Championship much like the Patriots had won Super Bowl's 36, 38 and 39. Like the Giants, Canada had proved to upstage Max Blaze. In the matches final minutes Max Blaze launched a methodical comeback from 2-1 down to take the 3-2 lead. It was similiar to the Tom Brady to Randy Moss TD pass. The audience watching had now anticipated Max Blaze to runaway with the match. However, Canada managed to tie the match at 3 when Max shockingly tapped out to the Sharpshooter. Canada then got a sly pinfall to lead 4-3. Max tried one more time to tie the match but was pushed to the ground by an exhausted Canada to end regulation. Canada was awarded the WHC. Category:CAW Leagues